


It was just extra credit

by Stuckasmainwrites



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies), The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: AU, Cannon Typical Violence, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Movie: Lost Boys (1987), Multi, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckasmainwrites/pseuds/Stuckasmainwrites
Summary: They did it, they NAILED their history presentation and had a most excellent adventure though time. Ted is no longer at risk for military school and they still have a whole month of school left. Now what? Extra credit is offered , a family tree project , why ask your parents when you can ask your dead family members themselves? When investigation a long lost great uncle Bill and Ted find themselves In 1987 Santa Carla!
Relationships: David/Micheal (one sided), Elizabeth/Ted "Theodore" Logan, Joanna/Bill S. Preston Esq., Marko/Paul (Lost Boys), Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a joke but now I’m genuinely doing it whoops. Do forgive some inconsistencies as this is my first time writing for bill and Ted
> 
> Yes I am aware the title sucks but I do not have a better one

𝐒𝐚𝐧 𝐃𝐢𝐦𝐚𝐬 𝐂𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐚 , 1988

Preston residence, Bill laid back against his pillows flipping threw a packet with hard concentration. Ted was busying himself with one of the foam footballs they got out of a claw machine “I think we should do it ,dude.” Bill spoke up finally breaking the silence looking over to Ted. “Do we really need to? We’re passing aren’t we?” He asked. The boys weren’t the brightest they could usually ride along on a decent C sometimes a B , which called for a most grand celebration. “Well, yea.” Bill paused scooting over to meet the other who sat at the foot of the bed “but, would it not be a good thing? I mean..” he scratched the side of his head. “Everyone’s always taking how important grades are...” “that is true..” Ted agreed bobbing his head, his form of a nod. “These grades could get us a Job Ted, while we wait for our big break.” He added, they did need a job most desperately as His dad was NOT about paying for much more then the movies or getting out of the room. Maybe even community collage - business or something- maybe they had music classes... they did still need to know how to play. They seam to keep forgetting that. “Yea... yea alright, what’s it about?” Ted leaned forward snatching up the paper scanning his eyes over it. “Family tree, talk about your family history - something of interest.” His face fell dropping his hand to his leg “as well that’s not going to work... most interesting thing about my family is Dad’s a cop... and I already did that for show and tell in the fifth grade!” He exclaimed falling onto his back in defeat. Bill rubbed under his chin, thinking again “ there was the whole creepy thing with my great uncle.” He pointed out. “The one your Grandma totally killed?” He snapped his fingers grabbing the bag of kettle chips munching on a few, mouth full he replied “that’s the one dude. It’s totally creepy, he just went missing as a toddler and no one said a thing About it.” “Bogus.” Ted mumbled holding his hands out for chips, Bill obliged pouring some of them. “So My great uncle and your... let’s go great grandpa, old dudes probably got a lot a stories!” Ted nodded. The set up their plan , they’d hop back for a visit and set up a interview ask a few questions as the school still wasn’t happy about Billy the kid shooting out one of the lights... among other things. Boring yea, but it’s still a chance to travel though time again which is a enjoyable endeavor. 

The boys rushed out of the room and down the stairs through the living room , the young blond was stretched across the couch somehow without a crumb on her eating cookies watching a new program. “By Miss- Mom-“ bill cursed himself under his breath waving “bye-“ the door slams. “Boys...” her brow furrows, that was strange. The walk wasn’t that far from the neighborhood, but they still could not wait to get a car of their own (naturally shared) to drive around like between the mall and the water park, real far. “We have Got to get some wheels.” Ted sighed. “I know..” he agreed. The boys arrived to the circle K, they had set a agreement with Rufus to be able to keep in their on their side in case of Emergency. Which, Apparently does not classify as Birthdays or lack of ‘chow fund’ he was still cool though. Their brilliant disguise was to put a small little out of order sign on the door, no one touched it since. “Alright, we go in their, pop back to say to our old grandest-of-peoples , get our stuff answered, good grade and be on the road to most Triumphant musical success.” Bill started speaking like a general but it had quickly devolved back into his usual mannerisms. Ted grinned “Excellent!” The boys air guitared a epic riff playing in the air. The boys rushed inside the small space, it was so much more room without a bunch of historical figures stuffed inside yet somehow Ted managed to elbow Bill in the rib. “Hey!” “Sorry, your super short dude..” Ted rubbed the back of his neck with a lazy smile. “Shut up.” This only caused him to grin . Bill flipped though the book his tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth when he genuinely put effort into concentration, on the most important of things. There was little luck , as neither particularly had famous family, that they knew off. Well Missy, in her own way had a reputation but that doesn’t count. “Why not try a year?” Ted Suddgested, hunched over the others shoulder reading watching the pages flutter past. 1897, California- yea that’ll work, one of them is bound to be around aren’t they? Bill shrugged and punched in the number, Ted shuttered the glass doors as it began to shake disappearing with a blast of electricity and smoke, the Out of service sign flew off in the blast. The boys screamed excitedly having gotten used to the exuberant force of time travel, they liked how it shook and rocketed like a rollercoaster without a thing for hold onto even sharing the occasional ‘look Dude! No hands!’ The landscape before them was twisted and complicated this inter-looping cables of time for all human history and then on! They glowed occasionally and would spark, they never quite asked about what that meant “What’s that?!” Ted shook the short blond’s shoulder with wide and quickly frightened eyes, he feared they hit something or would bump into someone which would be uncool of them. “Wha?” The shorter band mate turns his attention towards this sort of mist he wasn’t sure how to... what was that? Before ideas were tossed about they were sucked inside “OH SHIIIII-“ Bill screamed, they whirled down onto who knows when! (Ha)

𝐒𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐚 𝐂𝐚𝐫𝐥𝐚 𝐂𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐚, 1987

The phone booth landed smack in the grass shuttering with a thud, at least it always landed upright. Bill was upside down and backwards and Ted was gripping to the walls with one hand slipping on his knees it rocked one more time before the doors pop open. “Hate that part.” Ted mumbled helping the other up and stepping outside, they’d expected it to be super dark and foggy with dramatic gas street lamps and big dresses. There was the bright shine of street lamps and across the way what looked to be a boardwalk like a beacon in the night skyline. The most unusual of circumstances “This is Definitely not old times.” Ted stated the obvious stepping out into the grass, they had landed directly in front of this massive mural he cocked his head to the side and kept moving around it trying to get a idea, instead of reading it. Bill turned around glancing up to the sign a bright colored mural, it seamed warm and inviting a pretty chill place “Welcome to Santa Carla.” He read aloud. “Murder.... capital of the world.” Ted added standing behind the sign staring up to the heavily graffitied backside and the big prominent lettered message. “What-“ “look!” Bill dashed around to meet the other on the other side of the sign looking at the same thing he had. “I got a bad feeling dude...” Ted mumbled softly holding his stomach. “Me too..” he agreed, it couldn’t be real. It was probably just a bunch of punks trying to scare people, it couldn’t be genuine right? They debated going straight back to the booth and tying again, maybe it was a misdial? Or was there no such things as misdials? Even the mistakes seamed to have something good come out of them, what they were supposed to do. They stared down the road , it was still just a bit into town, MAN! If they just had a car! “Let’s just see where this is exactly.” Bill added, partly just wanting to check out the sweet looking boardwalk on the other side. The pair started walking “or when.” “Nice.” They chuckled, they gave a down low(neither classified as to slow.) The two had been walking for at least ten straight minutes, it was probably going to be ten more “Ted, my most excellent Companion.” Bill started “We need a lift man.” Ted perked up “wait I got an idea! Ive seen this in movies.” He spoke excitedly going to the edge of the road and lifted his sweats up just past his knee. “Oh good thinking dude , but will it work?” “I dunno...” Within minutes a car pulled up and they hoped in! It worked it really worked! The driver didn’t pay to much attention, if anything he was sort of creepy in that way a well groomed guy of middle age. Driving into town they passed though a pretty normal looking place houses and touristy shops selling beach related crap, surfboards and skateboards and palm readings, they were local restaurants and dive bars with a cheap nautical theme, the church and the schools, a snack shack sort of place for gas and super greasy burgers. The driver dropped them off closer to the boardwalk outside of the 7/11 one of the cooperate places around the town, they hopped out and waved “thanks dude..” they grinned dopily and waved as the man drove off in a hurry. Weird. Once inside they were hit in the face with the scent of roller dogs and plastic, the neon spraying the store in shades of the rainbow as they wandered the isles time travel can make one peckish. 

They spilt between two of the isles looking for some good chips and corn nuts, they had some cash. Ted let his hands rest in his deep pockets feeling the wad of money with his free hand finding a bag of cape cod chips towards the back of the store by the freezers and the slushees. Naturally tall he poked his head up ,stoked “I got em’ !” He yelled out glancing it over the shelves for the familiar tuff of blond curls. Why was bill at the slushees they didn’t have all that much. He made his way over finding him strange, his stomach twists again in this confusion. “.... dude you change Fast.” He mumbled puzzled looking the figure up and down. “And you grew out your hair..” he added, that was impossible wasn’t it? The short blond turned his attention away from the slushee machine placing the forth bright red sweet down on the counter , his eyes glared daggers to the tall figure. “You’ve got the wrong guy.” He replied. The dude sounded exactly like him too!! Ted took a step back a pout hung on his lip “are you messing with me? As ...If so it is totally working.” He laughed lightly looking the figure up and down, he was way more punk then Bill, his jacket was built of a million different patches and he wore chaps like one of those cowboy dudes from Billy’s time. The figure rolled his eyes and grabbed the drinks carrying them in his arms “I’m not your friend.” “Then who are you.” Ted followed after him. “A threat if you don’t cut it out..” he snapped tossing a reasonable wad of cash on the counter for the cashier. Ted wavered ... this guy was not Bill, he was rude.”Hey man..” Ted held his hands up at his chest, the other sighed. “Marko.” He introduced himself as they stepped outside. No last name , no middle not even a nickname just Marko.“I,” Ted paused placing a hand to his chest speaking with the most pride. “Am Ted ‘Theodore’ Logan, and you are a total doppelgänger of Bill dude.” He added, he was like a bobble head. Marko raised his brows shifting the slushees in his hands taking a sip from one he red stained his lips and his tongue already, he smirked wildly amused by this ... stoner? Maybe, he sounded like Paul when he was extremely high. “Yea, ok.” He laughed rolling his eyes. “I am speaking most sincerely when I say you share his face..” he added. Marko laughed, it wasn’t warm or bubbly like Bill’s it didn’t make him feel all happy inside in fact it was rather cold. “Look, I don’t know what your on about man...” he stated taking another sip. “But I hope you find your friend...”he paused making a face leaning forward “is that him?!” Ted whipped around to find his friend , no one, he turned back around and Not-Bill had vanished! He can’t believe he fell for that “Bogus!” 

-

Marko laughed , this chilling sound it was cold and without the warmth you would hear in the laugh of a friend but the others laughs reflected his own. They sounded like any real laugh should but they sounded...off. He was talking about the dope from earlier how he was so dead set on grabbing his attention and telling him they were friends or something like that. “I mean he was cute, I’ll give ‘em that..” he shrugged taking a sip of the slushee before placing it back at his feet leaning against the handles of his bike. Paul made a face, “i mean seriously stupid.” He glanced back to Paul with a small grin gripping his shoulder “relax~” He chuckled at this he liked the idea of the other getting a little jealous. The boys were lined up on their bikes drinking their slushees, Marko had became the official runner for all things food related and he would let them KNOW how difficult drinks were to fly, do you know how hard it is to keep balance with four very spillible objects in his hands? Max had barred them from coming around the video store, this was because they ‘harassed the costumers’ and let the kids get access to the adult films if they coughed up lunch money. So they simply parked a slight bit up the road outside , barking and moaning and yipping driving people away, there was a blockbuster a bit up the road anyway, don’t blame them blame cooperate america. Marko finished taking a shot towards the trash can aiming and tossing his empty cup... it missed, Paul cackled slapping the handles, Marko glared at him tossing look. “Good shot.” “Shut up Paul.” He grumbled watching Dwayne proceed to make the shot perfectly. “Cmon Marko, try again.” David held out his empty cup a smug smirk Marko desperately wanted to wipe off his pretty face. He snatched the cup and stood up staring at it, taking it all entirely to seriously and tossed it. Instead of landing in the trash or on the ground it smacked against the side of someone’s head a hollow thunk. “Man!” Dwayne yelled laughing hard, the boys fell into a sea of chuckles. The person it hit turned around “hey dude!” It was Ted. His face lit up into this idiotic puppy dog grin upon seeing Marko “not-bill!” He pointed giving these finger guns. “Holllly shit.” Marko roared with a bit of laughter, he nodded his head towards the tall black haired teen Without question the boys started their bikes and made a circle around this Ted... and a friend. They could not hear over the sound of their bikes but they could hear “WLYD STALLYNS” the teens then air guitar making the noises under their breath. The boys silenced their bikes a bit “this is him?” David asked cooly, amusement fluttered in his voice looking the tall one up and down. All eyes were on the blond, his face looked almost exact... it was uncanny how much he looked to be Marko, just dressed differently and his hair cut off. Marko almost felt conscious curling a long strand of hair around his fingers to remind him it was still there, he nodded to David. Bill got to look at the group for the first time glancing around to their clothes and ... makeup?! Yea! Makeup! Their was eyeliner on most of the boys eyes and eyeshadow on the tall blonds, their clothing was dark and yet flashy very keen on showing off some skin. When bills eyes get to Marko he stops, he had his face!  
“This is the most peculiar of events... are you me?” Bill asked still wrapped up in confusion his stomach twists again, he was getting real bad vibes from these dudes that wasn’t just from the smell of hairspray and weed.. they smelt real bad too. “Nope.” Marko answered plainly biting at the thumb of his glove. “Are you of important Familial Relation?” Ted piped up looking between the two again, they could have been twins, maybe they landed here for a reason?! Marko blinked glancing between the other boys all of them sharing the same weirded out yet amused look, Dwayne leaned over whispering “he’s asking if your related man...” “..... this, is my family.” He gestured to the other boys crossing his arms over his chest protectively, he didn’t have anyone he was related to by blood he didn’t think he did anyway. Bill and Ted shifted on their feet looking between each other, they had been though most many years but this was familiar and he looked to much like Bill for them to ignore it. Maybe they mess up and some point in this time and this was him! 

Paul kicked the stand and jumped off his bike his hips moved in a way as he walked, more of a strut, his fluffed pale blond hair styled and done up extra tonight. He grinned this cat like smile “... what year is this?” Bill  
Blurted quickly trying to hide the sudden and strange fear that hit him as Paul came closer to him. “... 1987 dude.” Paul chuckled wrapping his arm around Bills shoulder and looked to Marko. “He does look like you Marko, who knows~” “Paul try me-“ David say up holding his hands together “Ladies, please...” the two of them stopped, Paul giving a little wave to bill before sauntering back onto his bike. “We’ve been rude, I’m David.” He then gestured to the others “Marko, Paul, Dwayne.” He turned back leaning forward a grin on his face , these two could be fun. “ ... 1987 instead of 1897... “ Bill facepalmed. David shifted his jaw “you seam lost?” He hummed, his voice was inviting but cold. “ we are two humbles dudes from the future looking to do a school project..” Ted explained a hand pressed to his chest. “The future..” the boys chuckle around them. “People usually believe us-“ “that’s cause they’re way old Ted, we’re only a year ahead of these guys.” “Oh yea.” They mumbled to themselves. “And what does any of your project have to do with us?” David asked trying to keep his voice polite. “Well... you see it doesn’t, we just.. got distracted.” “Ah.” David stated tossing his head to the side in a bored lull “we wouldn’t want you to be lost then would we?!” “Oh no, man.” Paul chuckled trying to hide his growing excitement, Dwayne shifted on on the seat and Marko stared the pair down with a unreadable expression. “Future boys..” Paul was snickering leaning forward his arms falling at his sides. “We can’t leave them out, so far from home!” Dwayne was jostling the tall blond shaking his arm in his theatrics. The boys simply laughed and made jabs at the pair , pointing out their outfits and their little time travel story. David chilled after a bit, he was more a tuned to the others with his abilities, something about the two slackers struck a cord with him some long forgotten memory in the back of his mind floating. He pulled Marko to him “ we’re bringing em.” He whispered sitting up straight, it didn’t sit with him. They looked exactly alike EXACTLY it did not sit well with him, he could nearly read minds not completely but in a sense he could feel emotion their general thoughts and sometimes memory... all of this didn’t sit will with him his hairs stood on end. “well this has been an interesting conversation but me and my excellent friend must be leaving  
And correct our error..” Bill spoke up swallowing, these guys were staring to give him the creeps. David shifted as they were telling the truth his face fell the other boys followed suit, this was serious... they weren’t high they weren’t lying they were serious about it... oh but they were stupid. “Why don’t you boys come with us?” He grinned putting back on a clever face. “It’s late.... and you like fun don’t you?” His eyes widen and his brows raise “hes got us there Bill...” Ted agreed. “And the whole face thing is fucking creepy maybe that’ll explain itself to Eh? “ he clapped his hands together. It was late ... and they did like fun, they’d agreed switch a nod to join them for a bit but then they reallly need to get working. “Alright!” Paul yelled excitedly , he could see the serious expression on David’s face and how he was taking this... sure it was creepy to have another Marko looking guy around but he was more excited about having his fun. Oh they would be SO easy to mess with it was ridiculous, his expression falls when he glances over to Marko... who was letting this Ted ride with him. Who does mr. tall and dumb think he is?! He snarled lightly when they kicked off back towards the cave. 

They boys road down towards the boardwalk slithering just hitting a few pedestrians, taking a jump over a set of stairs down into the beach the noising ripping though the night over the crowds. What was louder? Their cackles and whoops or Bill and Ted absolutely screaming. “AHHHHHHHH-“ Ted wailed gripping tighter around Marko leaning into the vampire. Marko cracked a smile “AHHHHHH!” He imitated screaming back at him tossing a look over to the others. Dwanye just laughing shaking his head joining in the screaming, bill screamed initially but slowly “WOAH!” He beamed, the two band mates slowly adapted to the speed and were yelling excitedly for more, the boys sagged under the pier between the Pilings always taking the long way to distract and daze cops or angry kids. Ten points if they run into each other twenty if it’s a beam. They got to the cliff and stopped just before dropping over the edge, still snickering to themselves they jumped off and waited, still chuckling as the two peel themselves from the seats. “Righteous .” Ted mumbled under his breath throwing up the shaka hand sign. Marko grinned laughing “yea rock on man.” He shook his head taking his hair out of the ponytail shaking his head like a wet dog. The group headed towards the stairs ready to make the decent, Dwayne lit a torch as they headed down “hey it’s getting pretty late, dont you guys ever ... sleep?” Ted questioned rubbing his eyes, he was one for rocking all night but even rock has to sleep eventually. Another chilling laugh passes though the other boys, over time it became less creepy or more comforting, or maybe they were ignoring it for sanity’s sake. “Nah, we do..” Marko shrugged “but not yet.” They slipped in under the broken window Spanish moss draping down over he other end, rope cable and wire dripped down from the ceiling to hold up curtains and art and other things the area scattered with a bunch of goodies. “Woahhhh.” the twos jaws drop looking around the place, Dwayne shifting past them along with the others “cool right?” Paul insisted with a smile stepping down to grab the rock box and one of his good tapes, taking a joint from his hair and sticking it between his lips to light it. The place within minutes lit up, barrels of flame and a million different candles scattered about “this place is astonishing.” David turned on his heels “you like it? It was the prime resort about 85 years ago, no bad they built it here... but hey, now it’s ours.” He grinned there was something possessive in that smile that soft lazy look in his eyes hiding something sinister. Marko turned his attention between the two his expression falling to something plain and bored “you have to see to believe any of it.” He hummed holding up his arm letting Jasper crawl onto his hand, he adored that bird. “thats a most interesting history, but.... what now.” Ted asked “hungry?” David asked cocking his head to the side sitting in his wheelchair crossing his legs. Bill and Ted share a look “we could eat.” They agreed. Marko kissed jaspers head letting him fly off and disappeared though the hole. Ted watched him leave and waved with a dorkish grin cocking his head to the side and exploring the space unable to sit down, Bill grabbing a random golf ball and tossing it between his hands. “Where are you dudes from?” “Right here.” Bill squints “where do you live?” “Right here.” Paul laughed, turning over taking a drag and jumping over the fountain land in-front of the small blond. “Dude! And your parents don’t say anything?!” Ted gasped in disbelief, there was no way, to live completely unbothered by parents and the impending doom of military school?! “None!” The three said in unison.  
-

It had been a few hours now that they spent with these lost boys, no purpose, no rules , no school or parents just rock and roll drinking and weed. Everything your parents worry over at night, everything your school teaches you against. They had gotten burgers these real greasy ones two probably from down at the snack shack they passed, they were good - really really good. Ted liked them, they were actually pretty nice and less scary then he first thought about , he was in the background, a lot of feee open space behind the fountain riding on Dwayne’s board, it was pretty sweet and yes he could stay on. “So, stretch, tell us about the future brah..” Paul added taking another drag tossing himself gayily draped over the fountain so shamelessly. Ted glanced up his bangs over his eyes, a sheepdog of a guy “well uhhhhh I mean..” he skated back and forth moving to think. “It’s pretty like it is now, good music n’ good times all that.” He shrugged jumping off trying to think of a big difference to mention. “Worlds still together. No aliens or something..” Bill mentioned from the other end , tossing what appeared to be a frisbee back to Dwayne. “Yea!” Ted agreed. “Future boys don’t have much to say..” David laughed Leaning back in his chair watching Bill extremely skeptically like he was trying to read him. His hand reached back bumping Marko’s chest, Marko slipped off and came back tossing a battered and chipped Alarm clock its little bells dented on the top. He clicked his tongue the two sharing a nod. “It’s late...” he hummed standing walking over. “Bill, Ted, you two have a place or you sleep in that phone booth of yours.” The boys faces paled almost instantly, Ted shuffled over to bill whispering “dude... we never said what it looked like!” “I know!” David smiled in response waiting for a answer “uh...well really we never took this long on a journey before, we dunno..” Marko stepped forward now pushing David behind him, who gave a growl in response. “I’d say they can stay with us, yea david?!” He grinned looking behind him to the bleach blond vampire who scowled. What was it Marko wanted out of this. “Really?” “Yea man!” Marko smirked fixing his jacket making the executive decision for everyone, this was not a voting mater. “Excellent!” Bill and Ted once again air guitared making the noises under their breath it was some place between annoying and endearing. “You two... get the best place in the house..” he hummed moving behind them to a sea of curtains and fabrics hanging from the rafters. He called it his secret corner, with his glitter and other things... like Paul’s blow up stegosaurus ‘Daniel’, there was a nice enough wire bed filled with pillows and blankets galore. “Hope you don’t mind sharing.” He added with a small smirk, Paul snorted from the other side popping in another tape some Aerosmith jam blaring. Bill and Ted shared a look for a moment one could see a blush before the scooted away from each other shifting. Ew gross ,right?” yea man, it’s not that hard.” They were best friends they’ve dealt with sharing a bed before, once. However they had a feeling these guys took the phrase a lot more literally. “Good.” Marko slid his arm around Ted’s shoulder “we’ll see you two tomorrow night” Ted shifted under his touch the dude was FREEZING!! “Why , we’re are you guys goin?” Marko paused glancing back “you don’t ask questions Ted.” He said simply. He sounded so much like Bill in that moment he almost got confused, even though that should probably be a warning sign. “Alright...” “goodnight Bill, Ted.” Marko waved and went back to the other boys, weird man just weird. They closed the curtain and Bill immediately flipped back into the comforter “Ted I am getting the most Heinous of feelings...” His hands laid on his stomach staring up at the art of a broken CD and some plastic forks and a starfish. “It’s probably just the burger.” 

It was hard to sleep, all these noises and whistles though the cave in the middle of the night this mysterious flapping , the cooing of the bird. Ted rolled into his chest face down in his pillow snoring loudly at the practical crack of dawn noise burst through the cave. Screaming and whooping and yelling “ALRIGHTTTTTT” “I WIN!” filtered in with the high pitched excitement, there was something off about the voices and the sudden burst of wind to filter though the cave. Ted bolted upright sending the pillow flying back his face confused “huh?” Bill groaned, his head down at the other end of the bed as they slept reverse to one another. He squinted shoving the others feet out of his face in discuss his face curling “dude! Gross.” He gagged sitting half upright. “I thought I heard something... something..” Ted spoke softly holding the comforter close to him with soft concerned eyes. “Probably just the burger.” Bill added with a small smirk, Ted shifted but soon smiled “your probably right.” “Get some sleep dude... it’s early..” Bill patted the others leg sinking back down asleep.

It was around noon when they woke up again, Ted lurched upright his hair shaggy and blocking his vision turning to bill. “Do we have to get back now?” He asked holding his knees cocking his head to the side. “I think it would be most responsible of us..” Bill added tying his Cardigan around his waist. “Yet with, careful consideration... I’d say we have time dude... we haven’t come to stop ourselves have we?” Ted paused like gears were turning in his head, a grin grew “no!” He agreed nodding. They could slack off and have a little fun, their destiny and by extension the world didn’t hang on  
Anything with this. He still found it super weird on how important their supposed to be, regardless. The lost boys (that’s what they called themselves, Most recognizable from Peter Pan- he wondered which one was the fairy) had disappeared completely from the cave, if their stuff and graffiti work wasn’t littering the place you wouldn’t think anyone lived their at all. It was unsettling, they climbed back up the crumbling ornate stairs, the fine iron railing was rusting and half snapped off jutting out to the side, the fine stone stairs littered in profanities and dirt, mounds of dirt and rock overtook half of them up into the entrance, which was once a grand window. Across the mound was another opening like a gaping twisting mouth dripping with blood and foam, tattered red drapes and Spanish moss covering it just barely so that it couldn’t be noticed without looking hard. Bill and Ted didn’t pay attention , not that much their real attention was on getting out of there the town looked like it would be most excellent fun. “Thanks for the night!” Bill yelled his voice echoing though the empty hotel. “See ya later lost dudes!” They said in unison chuckling and climbing back out the whole to the private little beach. The boardwalk was booming at lunchtime just as it was booming at night, crawling with brightly colored people and punks alike everyone was so unapologetically strange! 

They beamed and rushed up and down streets past chatting crowds , going on the lift across the boardwalk looking down at people and laughing because they “totally look like ants dude!” They had a absolute blast with the rigged shooting games and trampolines , the shops weren’t half bad either ...They were without the money for much souvenir shopping they made a note to come here on their next vacation it was awesome. Bill glanced up as they walked under one of the arcades a bright hand painted banner as a store sign ‘ 𝐅𝐀𝐍𝐓𝐀𝐒𝐘𝐖𝐎𝐑𝐋𝐃 𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐂𝐒’ , their eyes light up as they rush into the store. It was a open air booth sort of a store both ends completely open past the columns, there was roll down shuttered doors for when they close, their was a whole section of video games and Pinball machines that were oven taken by a group that seamed to be regulars talking about beating scores. Bill and Ted continue though the store thinking though the comics looking for nothing in particular, horror comics, the star-wars comic adaptations. Once again the unsettling feeling settled into their stomachs , these piercing pairs of eyes barring into the back of their heads. Edgar Frog, a boy of average height and broad shoulders, his face stuck in this perpetual pout. He wore cameo and grew out his hair even tying it with a strip of fabric to look like a hero from a action movie. His brother, Alan, stuck his head out from the other end a taller kid , skinny but not without his share of muscle(unlike his brother.) with cropped dark brown hair and a sleeveless tank and dog tags. “We do something?” Bill asked blankly glancing up between the two young teens, they had to be at least a year or two  
Younger then them. “Just scoping you out, you cut your hair.” Alan stated stepping out from behind one of the isles placing his box down on the counter, Edgar blocking the other way. “New one too.” He grumbled, Jesus Christ he sounded like his uncle he smoked for 30 years! Trying to sound tough. “New wha-“ Ted mumbled to figure out what exactly was going on when the shorter kid got directly up in his business. Edgar checked Ted’s neck for the puncture wounds a tale tell vampire bite, he watched when he spoke for fangs he nodded silently and took a step back with a “mghmm.” Which was likely ‘no go.’ To his brother. They recognized bills face it was the perfect image of that skinny short blond, even had his liking for crop tops, he was apart of that biker gang. Which the boys had their suspensions about.... they only come out at night The lean and hungry type... they’ve see it all before. Their even SURE of Werewolves and other nasties in city hall! They’ve taken the American government! Vampires were the current danger to society, they were sure the media was beginning to romanticize them again just as werewolves were a bit ago.. more attention, more recruitment into the undead! More crime, more murder! In a place like Santa Carla? That goes un questioned!! Ted shivered stepping back, Bill did so in unison “seriously little dudes.... we don’t want any trouble with Ya..” “Changed his hair and his speech patterns ... right that down.” Edgar grumbled pulling a small crucifix out from behind his shirt expecting the short one to freeze up, to screech or something. Their eyes narrow , Alan’s eyes shooting back out to the walk the sun was just now lowering in the sky and it had been a solid 85 degree day, certified to NOT be a vampire. “Tell your brother to watch out, we don’t take kindly to vampires...” the boys grumbled taking steps back and returning to work like nothing had happened “... Bogus.” They said in unison.

-

Ted had his hands shoved in his pockets as they walked kicking the dirt “I don’t get it Bill...” he mumbled softly. “What Ted?” “You know... how everyone thinks your this complete other dude?! I mean.. I can see it. You do look a lot like Marko.” He shrugged. “Maybe you guys really ARE related.” Bill paused wiping under his nose with a sigh, tired of hearing the comparisons between the both of them. Maybe this dead connect to their project, if they went back to the right year they could figure this all out, “I think your right Ted.” “Really?” He beamed proudly. The two smile like idiots yet again and continue walking back towards the town proper and the welcome sign, hopefully the booth would not have been detained or captured by police... or local news... or peasants with pitchforks. As the sun went down it was more clear the divide between those who lived their, it became less popular less surfers , skaters and more of the punks, and gangs, one never would have guessed. They continued down the boardwalk passing a pushpin board covered in a never ending battle between band flyers and missing posters, some as old as ‘79!! Now vampires didn’t seam so impossible like martians and ghosts. They seamed real and right under their noses “this is turning out to be a most tortuous of mysteries.” They had to go back and find the right year, find out who this Marko really was what the boys were about and why... why everyone just went missing. They turned to walk away when they saw him, Greg. “Hey..” 6ft tall man with patches of stubble and sunk hair(a literal ass head!) his sleeves ripped and a blond at his side she clung to his arm smacking her gum. She snorted when she laughed, curling her hair around her finger “can it Shelly.” He snapped as more slick haired and balding guys surround the pair “you look new, don’t think up know much bout territory... you.” He pointed directly to Bill wiping his mouth “should know better.” He snapped his eyes blazing , there was a scar across the bottom of his chin. Bill and Ted looked between one another “woah man.. we can’t fight you dudes.” “What about unhhhh ... five.. genuine US dollars?” Ted adds flexing the crinkled bill from his pocket. “I thought you knew better...” a voice chilled from nowhere. David and the boys stepped out of the shadows it’s as like they teleported or something! Greg snarled glancing back “David!” Bill and Ted shouted in unison beaming from ear to ear they owed them, BIG TIME. “Chill out, these guys are nothin’” Paul laughed staring one of the tall , buff and ugly ones right in the face. “Your with us.” Dwayne spoke, and meant it. “Excellent.” The two air guitared. Before anyone could breathe a punch was thrown , no one knows who started it but soon it was a all out brawl between gangs in the fight Ted lost sight of bill, ducking and laughing as they kept missing him. This was going great.


	2. A most upsetting switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running away from the brawl Ted finds himself with a knocked out Bill when rushing back to the booth. Only when they go back home does he realise he snagged the wrong blond! Bill meanwhile is left to face the terrifying truth alone, that Santa Carla is crawling with vampires! Worse still, the boys are the bloodsuckers!

𝐒𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐚 𝐂𝐚𝐫𝐥𝐚 𝐂𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐚: 1987 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 

“Cmon.... cmon!” Ted mumbled propping the book up in one hand and dialing in the other staring in and out of the booth, a unconscious Bill at his feet. He had to give his friend credit that he could punch in the numbers so fast normally, within minutes it was in and the door was slammed the booth rocketed off though time and back home. They would get bill all patched up and THEN do the history project “hang on dude... oh wait.” Ted sighed hoping he’d wake up once they landed. 

𝐒𝐚𝐧 𝐃𝐢𝐦𝐚𝐬 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐚 : 1988 𝐥𝐚𝐭𝐞 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐧𝐨𝐨𝐧

The booth landed smack dab in the backyard of the Logan residence in the middle of the day, Deacon would hopefully be at baseball practice and his dad at work. Ted stubbles out giving a little wiggle to make sure everything still has feeling. “Alright bill, we’re back dude..” he said fixing his watch. He turned around to Bill screaming at the top of his lungs, not like a good scream but a bad one. This utter agony and pain filtered in his voice , a most heinous of noises- he whipped around to find him on fire! “Oh god!” Ted yelled ripping his jacket off and tackling the other teen to the ground rolling until he had gotten the fire out “Is it gone?!” He thought spontaneous combustion had went out of style a long time ago. “I got you dude.” He spoke gently, not caring for the over amount of emotion that leaked though his voice- he sprinted the other inside under the cover of his jacket and slammed the door shut. Teds room was plastered in posters and photos , even on his ceiling - a balloon from a birthday and a bunch of other random things he liked, the blinds were always shut. Bill hissed and twitched once the other had let him down , his chest heaved and he stopped struggling “shit!” He hissed ripping the jacket off of him sending it flying across the room. “Not bill!” Ted yelled wide eyes jumping back and pointing directly to Marko, there had been a most tragic mix up between the two dudes!! “I’m not..” Marko agreed his eyes flashed this golden tone for a moment, he could have sworn he saw something with his face before it was back to looking like- well- bill. “This is a very serious mix up.” Ted stressed the importance with his hands as he paced the surface of his room. He stopped completely and turned on his heals “but more importantly, are you ok dude?” He asked turning to the teen lying still on his bed, Marko groaned shaking his head “no ted, I’m not fine.” He stated the obvious, Ted came closer to the bed and noticed... there was burn Marko’s across the others face , his stomach - pink and fresh blisters that sizzled. “... aw Gnarly..” Ted squinted looking away, it was disgusting and it was pretty bad. All that from a little bit of sun? “We got a bunch of first aid stuff in the bathroom- I’m going to see what I can get!” Ted rushed from the room, a moment later popping his head back in. “You stay here!” Marko groaned in response tossing his hand up barley before letting it fall back at his side. The vampire was sprawled across the bed curled in a child like position barely able to get himself to move, few things hurt a creature of the undead, a cut , a stab, a gunshot would all make them laugh. However anything that can kill one of them Hurts, a actual feeling of pain. Ted returned minutes later with a hand full of things and a pamphlet, for once happy he was put though boy scouts as it was coming in handy. Marko coughed his hazel eyes glancing over to ted, who was fiddling with ice “Marko, my man, you are a frigid fellow.” Ted stated in general confusion slowly placing the ice to the teens chest, he excepted him to be completely burning up! He was on fire just moments ago and now he is cold as a corpse, none of this adds up. Marko cracked a small smile “ I’ve been told.” He hissed to the cold against the burns writhing slightly “... do you have to do that?!” He spoke between his teeth gripping the bed as another pack was added to his face. “I have to , I’m sorry..” Ted stated gently being a good enough nurse for the time being. He was on his knees at the side of the bed squinting to read the pamphlet slowly “leave for three minutes, then band-age..” he nodded with a small smile , setting a timer on his watch sitting back. Marko laid his head back against the bed again and remained stuck down by the bags of ice, hissing still at the feeling against his skin the nice sloshed in the bags “... where is this?” He croaked. “Well, i thought you were bill- so we’re in san dimas in what you would call the future, my present- and what I would also call my bedroom.” He explained. 

Daytime was a unnatural time for vampires, they would sleep and hide away in dark castles, coffins and fancy Victorian New Orleans town homes - based on what you read. It made them weak. Marko struggled to heal himself, even in the dark of the room it was antagonizingly slow of a process. A whole three minutes had passed and his skin slowly began to regraph itself , the timer beeped and ted sat up “alright, that should be enough ice-“ ted stood up taking it off of the young vampire his eyes going huge. “Woaaah!” He cried jumping back. “It’s completely gone!” He yelled in confusion, the burns that bubbled against Markos skin just minutes ago were completely gone, in-fact he looked better then ever...this proud jaw and prominent nose speckled with these hidden freckles. Ted’s face grew red and he shakes - Gross! It’s a dude! He told himself in his head, but he was a most handsome of guys... like Bill... stop. “What’s the problem?” Marko sat up removing his jacket tossing it onto the bed behind him, his crop top was a tank! He followed the same habit as bill making extra shirts into crops. “... your completely fine, like minutes ago you could have been Fred Kruger-“ Ted pointed this out to the other still flipping out. “That bad?” Marko laughed, that cold laugh that seamed like a pale imitation of the warmth Bill’s brought. Ted squirmed watching the teen stand like it was nothing- like it wasn’t completely weird?! Marko seamed to take enjoyment out of how freaked out Ted got, he brought his hand to his mouth pulling on his glove with his teeth pulling the thing off his hand. Revealing a series of burn marks along his hand these deep groves and bumps “this...”He held up his hand beside his face “is bad..” he imitated the scene from the first nightmare on elmstreet. The vampire laughed shaking his head slipping his fingerless gloves back on “how’d that happen- it is unsettling.” Ted mumbled, the blond shrugged “same as before, sunlight.. I was young, we were stupid. You think that was bad you should see Paul’s back....” he trailed off shaking his head, he owed his life to that stupid pretty boy. “Sunlight did that? Dude what kind of allergy do you have? You know some people do have a allergy to like- water they get all huge and-“ Ted outstretched his arms and proceeded to go off on a tangent. “I don’t have a allergy.” Marko chuckled making his way around the room, his boots heavy even on the carpet. Marko swatted at the balloon before grabbing at a rubix cube fiddling with the sides humming “... magic? Martian?!” Mars was further from the sun then the earth maybe it did effect the guy worse... but wait he looks human. “ future underground cave dweller?!” Ted preposed watching Marko’s smile grow more with amusement, his head cocked to the side “still no? Cmon tell me, I GOT ta know.”he smiled like a complete dork. Marko had to admit he was entertaining, he was not as great of a annoyance as he originally pinned him as “you really wanna know Ted?” He asked his brow raised a small smirk trading out the rubix cube for a half broken action figure. Ted cocked his head to the side, what kind of question was that, his head went back and he nodded. Marko placed the figure down and walked back across the room, his boots echoing against the ground before he was standing nearly directly in-front of the other “your not gonna like it...” he chuckled biting at his glove unable to contain the absolute glee in his chest. “Whatever you say Not-Bill, you have proven yourself a most Bodacious of doppelgängers. No matter what, I think your pretty chill.” Ted said his peace crossing his arms with a small smile. Was he going to tell him he’s gay or something? He was making a pretty big deal.. he didn’t worry bout it. Marko was beside himself in how nice ted was as a person, there was not a lot of kind people in Santa Carla, in fact it was known more for the dead then the living. Yet ted was nice and open and was pretty down to earth he reminded him of Paul a little bit, Marko almost felt bad for what he was about to do. He allowed his face to shift the bones to rearrange , his eyes these piercing orbs of gold and red, he showed off his fangs “Vampire~” he purred with a laugh.

Ted’s screams filled the air of the Logan residence , loud and echoing though the empty home with no one to hear them but the vampire “Bogus!” Ted hissed passing a plate across the counter with slightly burnt pop tarts sucking his finger. “Their done, but it totally got my finger.” He huffed with a small sigh, sharing strawberry filled goodness... with a real life vampire! He was freaky, totally freaky looking but it was kind of cool... he didn’t try to kill him and he wasn’t a total dick like Count Dracula. So it was cool. Marko smiled softly taking a bite out of the hot toaster tart “you know your not that bad Ted, pretty... uhhh.” He wracked his brain for words the teen used. “Excellent!”’ He beamed wiping the red jam from the corner of his lips. The two high-fived as Ted sat down at the counter beside him. “So this is 1988...” he took another bite “cha.” Marko grinned like a idiot mumbling under his breath “suck it david who’s older now..”. David had always given him shit for being a month older then him- they were the same god damn age and he was so tired of it, now he was older thanks to time travel technicality. “And ... if your with me , Bill must be back with the other guys!” Ted added with a small sigh, another complication in their projects plans. “Well... you just need to go back and get him. Or maybe have some done on your own-“ Marko shrugged finishing up the poptart wiping his mouth his his arm. “Well, I couldn’t do that... it’s his family drama we’re looking into.” Marko propped himself up, brow raised curiously “Family drama?” “Theres this whole thing with his great uncle going missing as a baby? It’s like- we think.” He placed a hand to his chest. “That granny Preston totally killed him, I don’t like casting judgement but that lady was totally heinous-  
Not just her looks...” he shivered. Marko shifted in his chair rubbing his arms as if he was chilly, as if he could get chilly. The more he heard about this the more creeped out he got, he never liked to admit fear.. but this? Was a very coincidental situation... the more he heard this, saw their comparison the more he wondered if they really were related. “What year agai-“ Marko began to ask with the door opened, it was Captain Logan.

𝐒𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐚 𝐂𝐚𝐫𝐥𝐚 𝐂𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐚 1987: 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭

Bill stumbled out of the fight and down the street “Ted?!” He could hear ted yell his name, yelling for him to come on and hurry up. “I’m trying!” He yelled tripping down the street over his laces. Bill had went down one of the residential streets , small houses with good lawns and beer cans from delinquent youth, Toilet paper hanging from trees of a shitty teachers home. He was lost, most hopelessly loss- more importantantly ted had stopped yelling after him, was he alright? Did someone get to him?! Without warning a light shot out like a beacon in the night shooting straight up and out with a metallic whir- it was the phone booth!! This wasn’t right, it wasn’t like Ted to just leave without him... was it ?! “WAIT!” He yelled cupping his hands around his mouth rushing in the right direction. The light was gone the noise faded... he was left alone in 1987, a whole year ago- he really didn’t want to relive his junior year! Bill wandered though the streets of Santa Carla for a while passing by the nice little town center too, trying to get back to the sign, everyone looked at him their eyes seamed to pierce into him. He wasn’t from around here. Bill pulled his cardigan on walking along the beach , his shoes in his hand as he heard music and yelling, the kind you do with friends the kids the jocks would at school. Curious he walked up the edge adopt the dunes where the sand would meet with the dirt and the way back to the main road, he kept walking in the brush the low bushes and the trees trying to catch a glimpse at whoever was out there , maybe they could get him back to the Santa Carla sign. It was ted with the most excellent communication skills and ability to hitchhike. He ducked when the good screams turned to bad screams... like real bad, he heard ones similar from the dungeon back in Medieval England, they still haunted him at night. He had no idea how someone as sweet and kind and awesome as Joanna (and Elizabeth.) could come from that place. He shivers and hides lower as the Boom box cranks 

🎵 We got what you want  
And you've got the lust

If you want blood, you got it  
If you want blood, you got it  
Blood on the streets, blood on the rocks  
Blood in the gutter, every last drop  
You want blood, you got it  
Yes you have🎵

There was these noises, they sounded- like animals like bats like dogs - something inhuman, his cold laugh carried though the air. “Where’s he at?” One of the voices asked, it was deep and odd. “Missing out, I’m not sorry.” Said another. Bill peaks his head though bushes his eyes going huge his heart nearly burst from his chest, it was the boys- they saved them earlier and now... in the glowing light of the fire their clothing torn and covered in the red of blood. He watched in abject terror as he watched the tall blond bend over a bald 20 something, his fingers gripping up at his face, the creature laughed coldly and bent over the mans neck teeth tearing open flesh and ripping out the jugular as if it was computer wires. “Real good tonight!” He screeched before bending his head back down into the neck of the long dead figure. Bill felt his eyes brim with tears he couldn’t help but scream falling back into the bush his shirts caught in his branches he screamed and kicked and fought trying to escape! Dwayne’s head snapped upright , David turned in attention tossing a body into the fire blank faced “we’ve got an audience...” he hummed his head cocked to the side his twisted face contorted into what was supposed to be a smile. Bill shot upright holding his hands at his chest “woah dude!” He squeaked out staring. Paul squinted though his haze taking another chunk from  
The mans neck before tossing it in the fire and standing “babe? The hell you doin’ over there cmon!” He laughed, spitting out a chunk of bone. Babe?! Bill felt his heart race, his pits sweat - they must have to, leaned forward ready for the hunt for the chase for the kill! His hand instinctually covered his neck. “It’s not Marko dumbass.” Dwayne slapped Paul’s chest walking forwards his arm wrapped around his shoulder with a laugh god he had such a stupid excited look on his face. “Dude! They look so alike!” Paul protested. “Bill was it?” Bill nearly pissed himself jumping as David, their leader, appeared at his side out of utter nowhere. He looked... normal.. it looked like David his hair , his clothes - his face importantly seamed to slide back into a human facade. The other two’s faces remained animalistic as one tackled the other and they rolled in the sand pulling and hitting at each other like children, his eyes return to David. “ ... yea.” He swallowed. “... where’s your friend, more importantly.. where is Marko?” He asked cooly this terrifying chill to his voice. “Ted must have gone off with Marko.. and not ... oh this is SO bogus!” Bill stamped his foot into the dirt, for a moment forgetting the severity. David gripped his hand into a small fist taking a breath lighting a joint between his lips staring to him, offering “calm down?” He suggested, from him it sounded more like a command. Bill shakily took a hit “if they took the booth there’s no telling where they could be and I-“ David grabbed Bills cardigan pulling him forward, his blaze hidden in his eyes “dude dude! Dont- don’t kill me... if you do... 𝐢𝐭𝐬 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐞𝐧𝐝 𝐨𝐟 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐥𝐝 𝐚𝐬 𝐰𝐞 𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰 𝐢𝐭-“ he paused his eyes going wide and smirking wildly at his pun. He turned his head to the see to see Ted’s reaction... oh... right. His heart sank a bit in his chest with the absence of Ted. David let go of him him slowly raising his hands to his chest with a begrudged sigh “I said, calm down.” He huffed. Bill jumped back the moment he was let go “no way!” He cried. 

“I have to warn you guys I eat- I eat a lot of pizza- garlicy too-“ Bill noted looking between the group, watching Dwayne laugh into Paul’s shoulder. What was so funny about that? Wouldn’t garlic kill their nightstalking asses?! He held up his hand in a little cross hoping that in some way I’d work, or maybe he’d have to try something else out there was a church down the road worse case. “Vampires! Real life bloodsucking, sunlight hating , .... leather wearing- vampires!” He yelled his brows furrowed, you’ve traveled though time William. Why is this so hard to believe? David looked to him freak out unimpressed reaching out and slowly lowering Bills arm for him “that’s not going to work Bill~” he paused “and besides, we don’t wanna kill you..” “yea kid, you’d already be dead!” Dwayne squawked with a laugh. “Not cool!” Bill snapped crossing his arms over his chest, how he could joke about that?! Wherever Ted was... he was trapped out there with a real genuine Vampire, who hadn’t eaten yet! “We like you Bill, your safe. If you want to be..” David stated simply cleaning his mouth off with this napkin from one of his pockets. “You want your friend back don’t you? Well, so do we? We understand each other.” Bill shifted slightly away when the vampire took another step forward, he squirmed looking down his face pouted a bit like a child’s “I guess...” he grumbled. Not wanting to agree with him. “So... if you guys - think I’m his guy- then why did he call me Babe?” He questioned glancing up still shifting somewhat uncomfortably. Paul raised a brow picking at whatever was under his long nails, his face having returned to normal, these baby blue eyes looking Bill up and down. “Why’d ya think, hot stuff?” He bit his tongue hissing with a soft laugh seeing the blush come across bills face. “No way!” He yelled again, it really shouldn’t be such a shock to him. Paul laughed making his way over pushing past David “yea dude.” He laughed licking his lip. Bill took a breath, slowly letting go of himself letting his arms fall at his sides , looking Paul up and down his brow slowly raised. If they were like- a couple - he couldn’t say they chose wrong “you do have a rockin’ style man I’ll say that.” Bill smirked slightly giving a little shake trying to get his grove back. He can’t believe he just complimented a- a - a vampire. Well, it was no justification for him to be rude to him- he doesn’t like to be rude to anyone. “ well, Ted has Marko most likely, this is a most egregious mix up...they should be back any moment... or any year.” He scratched the side of his head. “I’m usually the one pressing the buttons.” He admitted gently. “So he could be anytime.. anywhere.” Dwayne asked? “Woah-“ Paul exclaimed. “Yea woah.” Bill agreed. David watched the sky silently as it turned from black to pale grey, it was unnoticeable to the naked human eye “we don’t have all night Bill....” “we don’t need all night... you guys have to disappear by morning right? Well... wherever they are- they don’t either right? It’s probably day there- they’d have to wait until our tomorrow!” He added, hoping that he was right, counting on his fingers in his head. 

“We come back then.” David stated blankly glancing between the others for any input or protest. “Tomorrow night.” He nodded glancing to Bill his eyes were less harsh then they had been before, they seamed almost gentle. “Yea.” He nodded crossing his arms again. David nodded a bit forward and the group started walking “where are you going?!” Bill blurted stumbling after them “you wanting to sit here all night, or come with us~” David’s voice sent a shiver down Bills spine it was so... smooth and calm and yet it was cold. “What are- what are you going to do? As I gotta say , dudes, I’m not down for the - drinking blood gig...” he admitted, most honestly. Paul chuckled wrapping his arm around the others shoulder “chill out man!” He cackled, it was infectious. “You’ll have fun with us.” Dwayne adds. The group laughed and walked off into the dark, into nothing, into the unknown. Bill was freaked, yet he didn’t run or scream and kick he just followed. Where else did he have to go?

𝐒𝐚𝐧 𝐃𝐢𝐦𝐚𝐬 𝐂𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐚 : 1988 𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐥𝐲 𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠

Captain Logan placed his keys down in the little dish by the door, walking into the scent of half Burnt pop tart. His nose curled “God.. what is it this time-“ he walked into the kitchen expecting to see his son and his idiot friend having concocted some Erdrich horror in his kitchen, why couldn’t he be like his younger brother. Ted flinched the moment he hears his father his shoulders hunched and he leaned a bit in on himself, Marko’s eyes flickered in a momentary rage he recognized the others quick showing of fear from Paul when there was yelling... this quick reactionary flinch. The captain stops seeing the two in the kitchen his jaw slacks and his fingers flex out looking the blond dope up and down, he wore these long extensions that reached down his back, leather pa- chaps! And boots - which nearly gave him the heart attack, the eyeliner or the earring? No doubt trying to look like those no good rock bands and the metal and the punks and the hair and the drugs! “What in the hell are you wearing, Bill?” He stated, half between snapping at the boy and genuinely confused. Marko turned to face the man pulling his jacket back on over his crop top, another thing The captain was against. Marko smirked licking his teeth looking the father up and down “somthin’ better then you that’s for sure , Cop.” The word popped from his lips. John was taken a back by this his brows raised at the sudden audacity “excuse me?” He raged his way across the room, Ted sunk in his chair “you did it now dude..” he mumbled. “What has gotten- what has gotten into you? The makeup - the leather ... the jewelry and.... hair extensions?” His lip curled as he grabbed strand of Marko’s hair lightly pulling at it to make a point. Nothing slipped lose... it was genuine hair, the blond growled in response standing from his chair, Ted launched up after him holding him back “it’s not worth it dude- it’s my dad man!” He said quickly, usually it was the other way around but this was NOT Bill. “Uhhhhh Dad, sir, this is not Bill- this is Marko.... he’s uhhhhh.” “His cousin.” “Direct.” Marko snapped. “Cousin?! Try demented twin!” The captain yelled, that would explain the hair at the very least, so his son has finally left the nitwhit only to have a terrifying replacement- he could only imagine the girlfriend. “I will not deal with this in my house boys, if you don’t have any sort of respect... you will not be under my roof. Ted, I want him out.” He breathed calmly his chest still rapid in the way he breathed. Ted and Marko exchange a look, his eyes cast to the window the sun was just beginning to see- even if they made it to the booth they needed a bit more time. “Five minutes...!” Ted yelled quickly. “Not five minutes, not ten seconds - both of you-“ Ted took a breath and nearly suffocated Marko under the jacket once again making a B-line for the booth in the backyard holding the other princess style in his arms. Ted places him down and grabs the phone , flipping though the book he thinks he dials the right number , Marko looks up up “ my hero~” he purrs with a laugh standing and dusting himself off passing the other the jacket. “So, how’s this supposed to—“ before the sentence was finished it began to shake and disappeared in a flash of lightning. 

𝐒𝐚𝐧 𝐃𝐢𝐦𝐚𝐬 𝐜𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐚 : 2020 , 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 

Marko screamed at the top of his lungs gripping to the sides of the booth how the hell- what the hell. Shit. Shit his mind raced at a million miles a hour and before he could even pass a thought they landed with a shutter. Now he knew for certain his heart did not beat as in that moment it would have stopped. He blinked gripping Teds shoulders “LETS DO THAT AGAIN HOLY SHIT!” He hollered like a cowboy , like someone who’d won the lottery. It was night wherever it was in this ... way nice looking neighborhood , fine manicured lawns and palm trees , stone houses of beige and black- way to Beverly Hills to be the Santa Carla or San Dimas they know. One of the garage doors was open and totally decked out with band gear, posters, guitars , tapes, records and everything! Two teens stood in the center moving along to their music, the headphones they wore were gigantic! A tiny little thing in their pocket, way to thin to be a Walkman “wait for it-“ the teen with the deeper voice mumbled holding their hand up, one of the doors popped open “girls! Dinner.” A chipper British sounding woman hummed. “Alright!” The girls high-fived and disappeared, the two looked at each other “to far.” They dialed a new number. “Wonder who their gonna be.” Ted added with a small smile, as if this was there future it would be- future futures past making them of some significance to the future future’s future. His head hurt. 

𝐒𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐚 𝐂𝐚𝐫𝐥𝐚 𝐂𝐚𝐥𝐢𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐚 - 1987 , 𝐉𝐮𝐧𝐞

The two screamed in unison this excited yelling, Marko’s hands still gripped to the sides of the booth as it raddled and landed on the edge of a concert, most definitely Santa Carla. 

🎵I wanna give out  
I wanna give in  
This is our crime  
This is our sin

But I still believe  
I still believe  
Through the pain  
Through the grief  
Through the lies  
Through the storms  
Through the cries  
Through the wars  
Oh, I still believe  
Still believe  
I still believe🎵

Marko grinned wildly he recognized the singer and the band, the saxophone was unrivaled. “You should hear this guy- he’s been coming around during the summer concert series. He calls himself ‘the believer’” he chuckled stepping out and stretching bouncing with renewed energy. Ted smiled brightly settling out behind Marko “he does have a most accomplished skill.” He laughed and dragged the other along searching through the crowds for the others, they would typically sit on their bikes along the edge standing out from the crowds. They didn’t need to see the stage just hear the music, sometimes Paul would pull him  
Along into the middle of the crowds head banging and excited. Marko peaked his head though the crowd when he saw her, her hair was blowed and styled into this massive pile of curls on her hair that perfectly collected on her shoulders. She wore one of her little strappy tank tops that was small and cut down towards the edge and would lift showing skin purposefully when she moved in certain ways. She beamed moving to the song her attention on someone in the crowd, some simple looking boy with a perm and a sweatshirt, his eyes were INTENSE on her this soft puppy dog sort of look, she smiled and hurried off a small boy hurrying off behind her. The Burnett that watched her so intently now followed just as she wanted, a blond boy behind himself “this way-“ Marko glanced back to Ted who was self occupied with bobbing along to the song. It was a double per suit, Marko was sure that she was leading the boy directly to the others- he would find him that way. He could hear the boys talking but he didn’t care, he moved weaving though the crowds past parents and young kids, metal heads and the weirdos. The boys were lined up in one fo their usual spots right on the edge, out of the boardwalk and between the street and the beach, waiting... Marko froze when he noticed.. himself. “Oh hey, dude it’s you!” Ted pointed out with a grin. “I remember meeting myself, he was confusing but it made more sense when I said it to what was then me.” He shrugged, Marko slowly looking to ted with the most confused and annoyed mixture of an expression. “Ok... sure.. yea. Ok, look- this is wrong- we gotta go.” He grabbed his shoulder turning him around. This was not the past, definitely not he didn’t recognize the guy after Star- this meant it was future and they weren’t supposed to see that were they? He would live to see it, he’d never die. It wouldn’t effect the past if something was to happen to someone from the future would it? No... not at all? Marko’s stomach lurched with a quick pain of hunger as then continued to make their way back threw the Main walk and to the booth. His grip on the others shoulder a slight bit tighter his eyes watching his neck, watching his vein pulse with life beneath his skin...oh- no he must stop himself. “Ow - your strong..” Ted shifted to get out of his iron grip- seriously he was ridiculously strong for such a little dude! “We’re making a stop first...” he growled, his eyes seamed to glow in the light. Ted’s breath hitched “y-eah. Alright..” he nodded silently staring off to the side.

𝐒𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐚 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐥𝐚 : 1960𝐬 , 𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭

The booth landed again now damned with scratch marks along the glass from the vampires ridiculously long fingernails, the two held bright red slushees in their hands sipping them as soon as it ended. Marko was started to seriously like Ted , he was goofy and dumb and yet honestly , kind and adorable. “Where’s this now dude...” Marko asked wiping the red that dripped from his mouth off on his sleeve. He started sounding more like the other out of habit he couldn’t help it. “Dunno... should be Santa Carla, maybe next time you should press the buttons..” Ted sighed, exhausted he shut the heavy phonebook and walked out to meet the vampire. A real life vampire... and he was nothing like count chocula, he also would not make the reference again as the last time Marko slugged him across the arm. He felt sore just thinking about it. In fact vampires are a lot more scary then Tv likes to betray it wasn’t all staring and the arms out bleh bleh bleh ... no there was screaming and- and ted and ... he wasn’t sure why he hadn’t ran? He looked so much like Bill maybe that’s what calmed him down. After a few minutes Marko’s eyes widen he glanced back to ted “.... it’s the 60s..” he groans running his fingers though his curls, he’d kill never to see plaid pants ever again. “The 60s? How’d you guess?” Ted mumbled looking around the corner the same as the other his eyes going wide a bit, his eyes assaulted with the sudden burst of patterns and the scent in the air. “I can’t believe we’re wrong again!” Ted sighed taking a long angry sip from his slush “it’s bogus.” He mumbled. “Yea.” Marko agreed, from down the street came this loud and familiar noise of a motorcycle, it was like a second language to the blond his head glanced upright set and ready in this excitement like a puppy by the rev of a motor alone. “I’m livin’ forever! Aren’t I baby?” A woman’s voice cut though the noise her hair long and finger locks pencil straight down her back, bell bottoms and strap sandals, her shirt was knotted revealing her midriff and her sleeves her wings. She laughed , this warm and bubbly sound clinging to the other on the front of the bike trying to keep herself upright “forever, Lucy.” The male cut in- David- long before he started to bleach his hair, it was actually rather long and nice. Not much else about him changed, he still kept the beard and his love for long coats... that never changed about him. Marko tried to constrain himself , practically vibrating in silent laughter watching David in another one of his soon to be tragic romance attempts, he felt bad- he did - he just could not help it. “Her? Total babe.. two of them talk about love and their plans for about a year, goes south- you should see her ride his bike - chick can take it FAST.” Marko slid one hand across the other speaking excitably to the other. Ted nods like a bobble head “ she is a most magnificent mama.” He agreed with the other “ She was fun.” Ted paused walking back towards the booth his hands in his pockets “you HAVE to be related to Bill... you look- not even just look when you get excited! The shine in your eyes, they sparkle like his... and the dimples. The way your like- smart?” He added rubbing under his nose with a small nod. “Well.... you two have to find that out don’t you? Eh? Cmon stretch, don’t get all teary on me man... we’re going back to the boys, to bill.” He sighed gently leading the other along his arm wrapped around his shoulder. “Ted.” The others name slipped from his tongue this silvery spell it echoed in his mind, the way he had said it or how tired he was.. something caused it. They shut the doors and Marko began to dial when the group moved past the books, Paul’s Crystal blue eyes peer towards the glass. It was definitely the 60s ... he wore bellbottoms, his boots - his shirt opened pretty far down his chest revealing- his jaw went slack watching him disappear again. Ted smirked slightly realising slowly- somebody had a crush (close enough) “aha... You like him-“ “shut up ted.” Marko began to dial again “really badly dude,Have you tried putting it to lyrics? He just passed you by man. “Shut up Ted,” his cheeks flushed slightly. “Aw well now you are Bill.” He laughed placing a hand to his chest “he also does not take appreciation in my habit to bring up the most Common of traits that is love, a most strange and complex feeling.” He started to trail in the long winded wording

𝐒𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐚 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐥𝐚 : 1987

Bill yelled his arms falling at his side “that’s cheating!” He screamed pointing towards Dwayne rather accusatory. “It’s not!” Dwayne responded tossing another ball up the ramp at record speeds nearly breaking the machine, getting it perfect every time. “Your a massive cheater dude, don’t lie.” He sighed his hip jutted out and everything, Dwayne cheated at skeeball. Dwayne chuckled taking the massive excess of tickets from the machine “...so maybe I did, the points to get this isn’t it?” He waved the paper scraps in Bill’s face, who swatted at it. “Yea- yea your right...” he nodded slowly, there’d be no winning the argument either way. “That and it’s not my fault your a total sucker...” Dwayne trailed off walking away with his spoils. “Uncool!” Bill huffed , his Cardigan tied around his waist as he rushed after the other, it had been at least 2 nights.. days, since ted had disappeared. He hasn’t been sleeping much at night, has been all day.. it was messing with his rhythm. “There you are man!” Paul came rushing over with this wonderful jangle of all his accessories. “It’s getting early, we’re gonna split.” He gestured over his shoulder. Bill wavered , this would be the third night without the other two coming back... he was beginning to worry, there was a pit in his stomach that should not be there. “hey, they’re probably fine. You don’t gotta worry so much dude, I ruins the mood.” Paul smirked softly shaking his whole body bouncing back, Bill copied “alright, alright.” He laughed. They’re fine, knowing Ted their probably having a good time, no worries. He was liking his time spent with the group, they would sent him away at certain times of night where he came to appreciate as he would not like to see that AT ALL , they tried to reassure him it was only ‘scum bags’ but he didn’t know what qualified you on their list. Bill stood there in a phone booth leaned against the glass covering the speaker “ it’s ringing.” The boys practically shaking started snickering under their breath “shhh- shhh.” Bill swatted at them “yes hello sir.” He did his signature deep cop sounding voice- “is your refrigerator running?” The boys had been calling Max video non stop with absolutely HORRIBLE jokes watching eagerly from  
Across the street as Max reacted, it was stupid but it was perfect. Bill could do impressions non of them could, they could pull it off! “Really, that one cmon..” David huffed with a small laugh. “Shhh!” They watched the motions of the night before, how Max would flip and get that weird sense of annoyed. When someone is trying their hardest to be polite but you can see the annoyance shining though. They laughed as he hung up snickering along with them like long while friends. “I think your little time machine wasn’t broke.” David stated blankly leaning against his bike sparking a cigarette, he took a long drag shaking the lighter out. “We landed in what is definitely not the past, it’s a assignment for family history.” Bill sighed leaning against a streetlight. “Well... who’s to say he’s not related?” David added his brow raised in that David way. “He has a similar birthmark.. on his stomach.” He pointed out of a small Mark just below the line of the others crop top. “... unless your wanting to take a guess that all of it is just coincidence..” he exhaled. “You’ve got the evidence.. how can that be wrong?” He said. 

As the group spoke still laughing watching Max stress across the street, the best part was that He could mistake Bill for Marko and absolutely freak how he completely changed his style, somehow even cutting his hair (vampires unfortunately cannot cut hair for long ,it will regrow to an exact, however they can style.) after a simple correction he managed to come out with a handful of VHS’s of new movies, missed movies , XXX and some he utterly in-forced the boys have to watch. “And a most triumphant return, boom!” Bill beamed dropping the tapes down in a pile, the boys jumping like harpies onto the stash. “WOAH!” Paul smiled like a idiot practically vibrating at this pawing though the options when out of nowhere the sky burst with a electric blue light. This electric burst of noise to rival Thor, a phone booth appearing from the sky slammed down into the middle of the parking lot. “ what in the fuck is that..” David mumbled, puffing smoke out in Dwayne’s direction the two subconsciously pushing at each other. “Wicked..” Paul smirked with curiously eyes staring the thing up and down. It was a normal phone booth?! The door swung open to a tall Burnett his hair static and wild and a short blond whos jacket was tied around his waist his arms out at his sides busting with energy. “Bill!” “Ted!” They sprinted towards each other with this pure , childish bliss quickly hugging one another. Bill laughed warmly leaning his head into the shoulder of the other, his voice quite “i missed you, Ted.” He spoke so sweetly any other time he would have punched himself for being so sappy. “I missed me too.” Ted added, “you more tho.” They laughed. “Babe? Marko that better me you.” Paul called over from the pile standing up and brushing off his knees. “Yea!” Marko yelled rushing the other the two hugged, Paul pulling the other into a kiss, they were grabby and rather public. Bill stepped back from Ted “excellent!” They air guitared. Their attention turned back to the others , Bill’s face scrunches into one of confusion and kinda freaked “aw gross! Get a room dudes!...” Marko used a free hand to flip him off. Ted simply cocked his head to the side “called it.” He grabbed Bills shoulder pulling him over “you will not believe how long it took us... we’ve seen so wild stuff.” He added. “I’ve seen some.... most heinous of things Ted! Do you know... do you know what they are?!” He gestured over to the group, all leaning together against their bikes chatting like nothing had happened just normal Punk teens. “Vampires?” “Vamp- are you- you knew this whole time...” “I thought it was obvious.”


End file.
